A Family At Last
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: Sequel to 'Are You My Daddy?' Cole pops the question at last, what will be Phoebe's response? Read and find out for yourself!


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Charmed characters. They belong to The WB network and Spelling entertainment. 

Title- A Family At Last 

Rated-PG-13

A/N- This is a sequel to "Are You My Daddy?" I recommend that you read that before you read this one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For awhile now, Cole and Phoebe has been thinking about moving out into a house of their own to make Harmony feel as comfortable as she can. They are still apart, but living together so that Cole and Phoebe could see their daughter whenever they wanted to. So, they bought a house not too far away from the manor and moved out.

The house wasn't too big, but big enough to get lost in. Cole liked room and space. That'll probably explain why he got a big house. Another reason would be that Harmony took up swimming, and he needed room in the backyard to build a pool. 

Actually, he came up with a design for it and drew it out. Then he hired construction workers to put it all together. Phoebe thought that was pretty neat how he came up with all of the ideas.

It was noon and Phoebe just got home from work. She found Harmony in the kitchen eating a sandwich that she probably asked a cook to make for her. Harmony was humming one of the Disney's classical songs while eating her sandwich peacefully. 

Harmony heard the keys drop on the table and swirled around in her chair. "Hi, mommy! How was your day today?," Harmony asked smiling. Phoebe kissed her daughter's cheek and answered, "It was fine. How was school? No one gave you a hard time?" Harmony replied, "It was great, I had fun." 

Phoebe turned to the cook and reminded him politely, "Next time she asks for a sandwich offer her cookies and milk please." The cook who was rather young nodded in return and got back to preparing dinner. 

"Is your father home yet?," Phoebe asked. Harmony replied, "No, is he supposed to? Are you two going on a romantic dinner?" Phoebe smiles and asked, "Too much T.V for you lately, huh?" Harmony answered, "No, I learned that word from daddy. He said he was thinking of taking you out on a romantic dinner." Harmony smiles as if she knows what she's talking about, but in truth too young to know what romantic means. 

Phoebe pointed a finger and asked, "Are you kidding with me young lady?" Harmony answered, "Why? Do you want to go?" Phoebe replied, "no, don't be ridiculous, Harm." Harmony smiles at her mother. Phoebe asked, "what? I don't, seriously. Okay, young lady. No more nonsense. Did you do your homework yet?" Harmony answered, "I'm in first grade, mommy. Relax. Besides, I don't have any." 

"Are you done yet, young miss?," a servant asked offering to take her plate away. Harmony replied, "Yes, thank you." Phoebe asked, "Too many fancy dinners with your daddy lately haven't you?" Harmony shrugs in reply.

"Hey, Princess! I'm home!," Cole announced as a maid closed the front door and took his coat. Harmony awaited until her father made his way into the kitchen carrying a bag. 

"Hi, daddy! Had a good day at work?," Harmony asked merrily. Cole answered, "Yes, thank you for asking. Hey, I got a surprise for you." He handed the bag to Harmony who asked, "What is it?" Cole shrugged and said, "I don't know. Why don't you open it and see what's inside." Phoebe said, "Your spoiling her." Cole protested, "I'm her father, I'm supposed to." Phoebe asked, "Since when?" Phoebe was interrupted by Harmony's excitement as she revealed the lovely china doll from the bag. 

"It's lovely, daddy! Thank you so much!," Harmony exclaimed hugging him. Cole said, "Your welcome, pumpkin." Harmony announced, "I'm going to put her on my bed right now." Cole nodded and watched as Harmony skipped up the grand staircase. 

Phoebe looked disapprovingly and that didn't fool Cole the way she tried to pull it off like nothing was bothering her. 

Cole said, "okay, Phoebe. What is it? Tell me." Phoebe asked, "What's what?" Cole replied, "You know what. I know you a little bit too well for you trying to pull that on me." 

By the look in Cole's eyes she knew for sure she was busted. Phoebe said, "I don't like the way you spoil her, Cole. It's not what she used to, okay? I would really appreciate it if you stop." Cole said, "If dolls make her happy, then I'm giving her dolls. There's no way you can stop me, love." Phoebe said, "Don't call me that." Cole stated, "I believe she's my daughter too, and if I want to spoil her then that's my problem." Phoebe nodded, "Okay."

Walking to the fridge, Cole grabbed a bottle of water and stated, "I don't know how you do it, Phoebe. Your amazing, you know that?" Phoebe asked, "Know what? Are you feeling okay, Cole?" Cole replied, "I'm fine. It's just that I don't know how you did it with Harmony." Phoebe rolled her eyes and pleaded, "Oh, Cole, come on now. Not this again. We've been through it once before." Cole said, "I know. You're a great mother, Phoebe." She smiled and said, "Thank you."

A beeping sound alarmed them that a door opened. Phoebe called out, "Harmony?! Is that you?" 

"I'm going out to the pool!," Harmony announced. Phoebe shouted, "Take someone out there with you, okay?" Harmony shouted back, "Okay, mommy!"

Phoebe grabs Harmony's backpack that she forgot to take upstairs and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Cole held her back by her arm. 

"Phoebe," he said. Phoebe turned around and asked, "yeah?" Cole replied, "I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner sometime. Just the two of us." Phoebe asked, "What about Harmony?" Cole answered, "Harmony has a nanny, and that's what nannies do when the parents are out. They take care of kids." Phoebe smiled suddenly feeling stupid. "That's right. Sure, we can go to dinner sometime," Phoebe said as her face started to feel warm. 

Cole asked, "how about this Saturday?" Phoebe nodded and said, "That would be fine."

Without another word Phoebe turned and walked upstairs. He watched the sway of her hips in those tight jeans. Somehow after having Harmony, Phoebe looked even more beautiful then she has before. 

Stop staring, Cole said to himself smiling a little. After these many years he was still madly in love with her. If only he could tell her that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later, Cole and Harmony were sitting on the couch watching a movie together. It was Friday and Harmony didn't have school the next day, so Cole made an exception to let her stay up an extra hour or so.

When Phoebe got up to get some popcorn, Harmony tug on her father's sleeves until he answered her. 

"what is it, honey?," Cole asked turning away from the screen. Harmony asked, "do you love mommy?" Cole grins and replied, "In more ways then one." Harmony whispered afraid that her mommy will hear, "when are you going to tell her?" Cole answered, "At dinner tomorrow night." Harmony hears footsteps and whispered, "Shhh...she's coming." Cole smiles and turn his attention back to the TV screen.

Phoebe asked, "who wants popcorn?" Harmony exclaimed, "Me! Me! Me!" Cole said, "Me too." Phoebe hands the bowl to them silently. Cole smiles at her strangely. Phoebe asked hopping onto her couch, "What?" Cole answered, "Nothing." Phoebe pulls and thin blanket over her and stared at the TV. 

Meanwhile, Cole whispered into Harmony's ear to throw popcorn at her mother. "Your wicked, daddy!," Harmony exclaimer. Phoebe mumbled, "Tell me about it."

Before she knew it a popcorn flew in her direction and landed on her blanket. "Hey!," Phoebe shouted. Harmony and Cole started laughing. 

Cole said, "That was an accident. My apologies." Phoebe warned, "Okay, Cole. I'm going to get you back." Harmony asked, "Is daddy in trouble?" Phoebe answered, "You bet." Cole asked, "Aw...Phoebe. Come on, now. It was an accident." Phoebe said, "After this movie, you go to bed Harmony." 

Harmony whines, "But mommy...I want to..." Phoebe cuts her daughter off with a stern stare. Cole insisted, "You listen to your mother. Besides, it's late already. You should be in bed by now, anyways." Harmony said, "Okay, but tomorrow instead of staying here with the nanny. Can I stay with my cousin?" Phoebe answered, "We'll see." 

The movie ended in thirty minutes and Harmony was ushered upstairs to brush her teeth. Her parents tucked her in and made their way downstairs again to clean up what's been left in the living room. 

Phoebe folded up the blanket she used and Cole took the movie out of the VCR. 

The popcorn bowl laid on the table and Cole was getting ideas. Phoebe was going to get him back anyways, so why not have a little fun while it lasted?

"Phoebe," Cole called. As she turned around popcorn flew in her hair. Phoebe pulled it out of her hair and threw it back at Cole. "I had enough of this," she said tackling him. 

Cole fell to the floor and Phoebe sat on him with her hand on his neck, she had no intentions of choking him though.

"Didn't I warn you?," Phoebe asked. Cole replied, "Yeah, but you said nothing that involved physical contact." He winks at her and Phoebe felt disgusted. "Get a life," Phoebe insisted getting up. Cole protested, "I have one, thank you. Admit it, you want me." Phoebe laughs and said, "Get over yourself, Cole." Cole catches her back by her waist and asked, "Isn't it true though, Phoebe?" 

Phoebe couldn't respond. They were too close together and it was making Phoebe a little uncomfortable. He was right, she did want him. She hated when he was right.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt his warm lips press against hers gently. Caught up in the moment she returned his kiss eagerly. 

No, I can't do this, Phoebe thought to herself. She pulled away from Cole and said, "I'm sorry. I...I'll be up in bed. Good night, Cole." 

Cole hesitated in letting her go but bid her good night as well. Stopping Phoebe midway up the stairs Cole asked, "Are we still going to dinner tomorrow night?" Phoebe nodded, "You can bet on it." Phoebe reminded, "Don't stay up too late." Cole smiles and nodded.

Unfortunately, Cole didn't go to sleep until 4 in the morning. He forgot he had a meeting and he didn't have time to finish his presentations, so he finished it at the last minute. Apparently, he fell asleep on the job. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cole! Wake up!," he heard Phoebe's voice calling out to him. Cole stirred and fell right back asleep refusing to get up.

Cole's eyes fluttered opened suddenly and Phoebe said, "Cole, your late!" 

He yawned and stretched out and asked, "Late for what?" Phoebe tugged on him and pulled him out of his chair, "Come on, you got to get dressed." Cole was still trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes as Phoebe pulled him into the bathroom. 

It took his a few minutes to realize he had an important meeting that morning and he was already running thirty minutes behind.

"Aw...what the heck. Forget it," Cole said moving away from Phoebe's heap of shaving cream she was about to put on his face. Phoebe asked, "What do you mean forget it, Cole? Children are depending on you to build schools for them. If you don't go, then there's not going to be enough schools for the children to go to. A lot of parents are looking forward to hear that this school is going to be build when another is going to be torn down. You have to go." 

He grew silent as Phoebe put the shaving cream on his face. Cole said, "It's not like San Francisco doesn't have enough private schools." Phoebe stares and him and stated, "Cole, did you forget our daughter goes to a private school that's an hour away from here? It'll be great to have a private school that's in a 10 mile radius of us. Then maybe Harmony and other children don't have to take a one hour ride to and from the school to get the best education." Cole said, "All right. Give me the razor and you be a doll and grab me a suit from the closet please?" Phoebe nodded.

Cole loves the way Phoebe stills take care of him even though their not together. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside to know that she'll always be there.

The morning grew hectic with every minute as Phoebe rushed him out the door.

"Bye, daddy! Have a good day!," Harmony called to her father from the front door. Cole shouted back, "You too, princess!"

As Cole backed out in the driveway he wasn't watching that Piper was just pulling up and nearly bumped into her. Luckily he stepped on the gas petal in time. 

Piper pulls up in the driveway and asked, "Are you blind, Cole?" Cole said sarcastically, "Yeah, nice seeing you too." Cole raced off to his meeting that he's nearly an hour late for.

Piper and Melinda stepped out of the car and made their way into the house. Melinda racing to her cousin.

"Hi, Aunt Piper," Harmony managed to say before Melinda ran into her giving her a big hug that she almost fell backwards. 

Phoebe greeted smiling, "Hi, Piper! How are you?" Piper replied, "I'm great. How are you and Cole?" Phoebe answered, "nothing's changed. Would you like to come in?" Piper replied, "Actually, the girls have a pool party to go to, don't you girls?" Harmony said, "That's what I forgot to tell you, mom." Phoebe said, "Okay, well..." Piper said, "I'll take care of her, Phoebe. Don't you worry so much about it. Have fun at dinner, okay?" Phoebe nodded as Harmony grabbed her stuff and left with Piper.

Closing the door behind her, Phoebe decided to take the day off by the pool and dive into the waters once in awhile. Maybe even get a tan. She smiled already loving her day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole on the other hand arrived at his job sooner then he would have thought, but since he was the boss. No one dared to get on his back for being late. 

Well, after what seems like an eternity, he convinced the board of education to raise money to build a private school. 

The meeting was successful after all. 

Finally, he was in his office kicking back. Picking up the phone, he called home.

A butler announced, "Miss. Halliwell, Master Cole Turner on the phone for you."

Phoebe climbed out of the pool and pulled a towel around her waist. She took the phone and thanked the butler.

"Cole? How did your meeting go?," Phoebe asked. 

"It was successful. I love being the boss," Cole stated. Phoebe rolled her eyes and asked, "Is something wrong? Calling to check up on me?" Cole asked, "what are you doing?" Phoebe replied, "I'm swimming. Why?" Cole asked, "What bikini are you wearing?" Phoebe exclaimed, "Cole! Behave yourself." Cole said, "Right. Anyhow, Harmony's away right? So, that means dinner is still on?" Phoebe answered, "Of course. Your going to be home soon, right?" Cole said, "Yeah, after I picked up a little something." 

Phoebe grew curious and asked, "What is it?" Cole replied, "Uh, nothing important. Don't worry about it." Phoebe said, "Okay, I'll see you at home." Cole said, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, by the time Cole got home. Phoebe was already getting dressed while he took a quick shower.

She slipped into her formal gown and matching high heels. Quickly she picked out a pair of earrings, but lingered by what necklace to wear.

Phoebe picked up a shimmering diamond necklace that Cole had given to her as a birthday gift. She recalled she was so surprised that afternoon she opened the gift box.. Phoebe's face grew warm as she remembered the evening. He always seemed to make her feel special no matter what happened between them.

Phoebe fastened the hooks together and stared at herself in the mirror.

"When your done admiring yourself, we could go," Cole teased standing at her doorway.

Phoebe didn't see him there and was quite surprised that he has been standing there. "I wasn't admiring myself," Phoebe argued. Cole grinned and pointed out, "You look simply divine tonight, Miss. Halliwell." Phoebe said, "Divine's my middle name." Cole said, "It fits you well." Phoebe cocked her head and said smiling, "If I didn't know any better, I say your hitting on me." Cole grins his boyish grin and stated, "Well, maybe I am." 

She didn't know how she felt about that statement he just made and decided to change the subject. "We should go, before were late," Phoebe told him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They climbed into the limo and took a 20 minute ride to the restaurant because of traffic.

Dinner seemed to start off fine until Cole broke the silence that was better left that way.

"Phoebe, I brought you here to ask you this question once and for all. Where are we going with this?," Cole questioned looking straight into her eyes, which was glistening in the lighting of the restaurant. 

He watched as Phoebe hesitated to answer. 

"What do you mean, Cole?," she asked finally.

"Phoebe, you can deny it all you want, but I won't do that," Cole stated. Phoebe sighed. Cole explained, "Phoebe, I love you. No matter what I do, everything revolves around you and Harmony. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been going insane for you." Phoebe said, "Cole, I thought we agreed to just be friends." 

Cole argued, "That was back then, this is now. Damn it, Phoebe. Being in the same house with you kills me when I know were not together. Phoebe, I know I've made lots of mistakes and I lived up to them." Phoebe asked, "Are we talking about Harmony or us?" Cole responded, "Us. Phoebe, I'm still madly in love with you. Now, I know you wouldn't have stayed in that house with me if you didn't have feelings for me." Phoebe protested, "That's not true. I'm just doing this for Harmony's..."

"Don't give me that, Phoebe. I've heard it so many times before," Cole insisted. "I need something better then that," he finished.

Phoebe asked placing her napkin on the table, "What do you want me to say, Cole?" Cole asked, "how about the truth from your mouths for once? No more lies, Phoebe." 

"Cole," Phoebe said. "Don't Cole me, Phoebe," Cole said. "Tell me once and for all where this is going between us," Cole finished.

Phoebe whispered, "You're making people stare. Lower your voice." 

He grew impatient and hissed, "answer my question, Phoebe!"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I'm going home. Talk to me when you calm down." 

she got up and left is a haste. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For hours Cole didn't come home and Harmony arrived home finding her mom on the couch. 

Phoebe seemed to be in a trance and didn't noticed her daughter come on. It was nearly midnight and Cole hadn't come home. She was worried, but didn't want to call him. She was still angry at him.

Why did he push her like that? 

"Mommy?," Harmony's called from behind the couch.

"Harmony? When did you get home?," Phoebe asked. Harmony answered, "I just got home. Where's daddy?" Phoebe answered, "He got tied up somewhere." Harmony questioned, "how did your dinner go?" Phoebe asked, "It's late. Could you go brush your teeth and get into bed, please?" Harmony nodded and walked upstairs looking apprehensively at her mommy.

Phoebe laid back down and thought of what Cole had said to her. Why had she stayed in that house with him? Was it because she still loved him, but never knew it? Questions swirled around in Phoebe's head like a twister trying to find it's path.

Things haven't changed much. Phoebe still cared for him deeply. 

Oh, my god! Phoebe thought. I do have feelings for him. How come I've been so stupid to notice this? What in the world is wrong with me?

Suddenly the door opened and she heard footsteps. It was probably Cole returning home. 

"You finally decided to come home?," Phoebe smirked at him. 

Cole could barely hold his balance and rubbed his eyes. "Phoebe? Is that you?," he asked trying to get the blur out of his eyes. He almost stumbled over his feet trying to walk to the couch.

Phoebe said, "My god, Cole. Are you drunk?" 

"I don't know. Am I?," Cole questioned falling back on the couch rubbing his head. 

"Are you crazy, Cole?," Phoebe asked.

"You see, I don't know what I am anymore," Cole said getting dizzy. Phoebe was pacing back and forth in front of him. "Hey, could you sit down for a minute? My head is starting to swirl," he said. He spoke clearly as if he hadn't been drinking at all. Phoebe knew he was definitely drunk.

"What were you thinking?," Phoebe asked. Cole answered closing his eyes, "I was thinking about you. Do you know how it feels to love someone and not have that person love you back?" He opens his eyes and looks into hers. She didn't answer him. "Of course you wouldn't know, Phoebe. You're too perfect to have your heart broken," Cole said speaking his mind. Phoebe argued, "That's not true, Cole. You of all people should know that I'm not perfect. You're obviously drunk. I'm not going to bother to talk to you right now." 

Cole slurred his words together and said, "Shut up, Phoebe! I didn't want to get you pregnant, it was accident. I should've been more careful." 

Suddenly out of the blues, Cole felt Phoebe's hand hit his cheek with a loud pop. 

"It wasn't me who crawled on top of myself and got myself pregnant, Cole!," Phoebe shrieked.

Cole's face grew warm and he rubbed it, waking up from being drunk.

God, why did he say something like that? Cole felt so guilty. He didn't mean it though. 

He stood up a little too fast and almost fell back down, but caught himself in time.

"Phoebe, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...," Cole paused. Phoebe said, "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it, Cole." Cole said, "I'm sorry. That was totally out of line. Phoebe, listen to me." 

Phoebe took off walking towards the stairs, when Cole held her back and blocked her off.

"Let me go, Cole," Phoebe insisted struggling in his arms. Cole said, "Not until you listen to what I have to say." Phoebe had no choice but to listen.

"While I was at the bar, I was thinking about you and our daughter," Cole said. Phoebe asked, "Oh, suddenly, she's your daughter again?" Cole said raising his voice at her a little, "Damn it, Phoebe." Phoebe said, "Okay, here let me make a long story short. You love me, I get it. You want us to be together, I understand." Cole finished, "I want a family, Phoebe. That's what I want." 

As he spoke, Phoebe could tell he drank some heavy liquor. 

"So, what are you saying we should do?," Phoebe questioned looking up at him. "We should be together, Phoebe," Cole said his voice merely a whisper. He pulled out a box and Phoebe stared at it curiously.

"Remember I said I had to pick up something before I took you out to dinner?," Cole asked admiring the little red box in his hand. Phoebe nodded, as Cole popped the box opened and revealed to Phoebe a diamond ring. "This was what I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now," Cole announced. Phoebe said, "You don't mean to ask me to marry you." Cole asked, "what do you say, Phoebe?"

Phoebe hesitated to answer, but then she had the perfect one.

"How about we sleep on it, Cole?," she asked smiling a bit.

He lead her upstairs and for the very first time they spend a night in each one another's bedrooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was too quiet, Harmony thought as she walked out of her bedroom and walked into her daddy's room.

Her daddy was sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to wake him, but it was a routine.

Harmony hopped on the bed, waking both her daddy and her mommy. 

She was surprised to see her mommy sleeping in her daddy's room. They had different rooms and always stayed separated.

"Good morning, mommy! What are you doing in daddy's room?," Harmony asked.

Phoebe answered, "sleeping." Cole said, "Yeah, sleeping."

"What's going on?," Harmony demanded as Phoebe and Cole smiled.

Phoebe sits up in bed and holds Harmony close.

"I have good news for you, sweetheart. Your father and I decided to get marry!," Phoebe said merrily.

"You have?," Harmony asked.

Cole asked, "Isn't that what you wanted all along?" 

"Of course, it is!," Harmony said embracing both her parents.

Cole announced, "Hey, get packed. Were going to Tahiti."

"What?!," Phoebe asked. Harmony said, "You heard the man. Were going on vacation!" 

She jumped happily on the bed and took off into her room to pack for the trip.

The End


End file.
